A Death Note fallen into the wrong hands
by CheyWolfe
Summary: What would happen if Seimei had a Death Note? Light and L are working the Kira case while Ritsuka and Soubi investigate on their own and eventually the two teams meet up. Will they be able to stop Seimei? Soubi X Ritsuka but nothing explicit
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello!!! Please call me Wolfie. I recently saw that there were no crossovers for my two favorite mangas (Loveless and Death note)**_

**_This story takes place when Light has no memories of being Kira but works to catch Kira. The Loveless portion is set just after the nineth book (or where it stands at the moment)_**

**_I do not own either one of these so I claim no rights to them._**

**_btw Gomon ,Chouma , and Kunugi were all listed in the ninth book of Loveless as the other member of the Seven Moons besides Seven, Ritsu, and Nagisa. When I list Sagan in the killings I meant Nagisa's sister._**

**_This story also contains Soubi X Ritsuka ftw but nothing too intense_**

_**Somewhere in Japan Part one**_

_**Location:???**_

_**Date:???**_

_**Time:???**_

_A young adult with curly black hair sits at a desk writing in a notebook furiously with a grotesque ghostly figure hovering near him. He sits back and turns his eyes to the specter beside him._

_"I'm impressed." It laughs. "You're not going to let anyone get in your way."_

_"That's right," The older teen said, his eyes flashing from violet to crimson. "I'm going to get what I want no matter what gets in my way. _

_"This is getting fun," The figure and a man with long hair and a feminine face stated._

_"This is just the beginning, Nisei." The eared teenager said to the earless adult. "I still can't kill who I really want to. Not until I can be sure my prize really feels like he needs him. I still need him but not for much longer."_

_Nisei gave a sadistic smile. "It'll be fun watching him die."_

_"I'll make it as enjoyable for you as possible, Nisei." The first man said as he went back to writing in the notebook. "I promise."_

_**Somewhere in Japan part two**_

_**Location: ???**_

_**Date: ???**_

_**Time: ???**_

_"Light-kun," Said a man with messy black hair. He was crouched in a way that looked uncomfortable in his chair. He motioned to a teenager no more than seventeen with an attractive face and light brown hair and deep hazel eyes._

_The boy, apparently Light, look up with genuine curiosity at the older man who was seated beside him. "Hm? What's wrong __L?"_

_L Ryuzaki was holding a couple of papers closely to his face with one hand and biting the thumb on the other. "This is a…. Inconsistency if you must."_

_Light stood behind him and looked at the papers. "More victims?!" He exclaimed._

_"Yes, yes indeed, Light-kun. But take a look at who this Kira killed." L pointed to the names. _

_"Gomon ,Chouma ,Kunugi, and Sagan," Light read off. "Each had written the words Seven Moons, either Sacrifice or Fighter, a word ending with the suffix –less, and a number ranging for 1-5 on the wall before dropping dead on floor from cardiac arrest."_

_"With the expectation," L told him, his voice darkening. "Of Aoyagi-kun."_

_"He died?" Light exclaimed. He had heard the big-shot lawyer's name many times before- mainly from his father._

_L nodded slightly. "He wrote a note reading, 'I was killed by Kira. He is out to get the Seven Moons. He wants Ritsuka. Ritsuka Aoyagi.'"_

_Light stared at him, perplexed and confused to no end. "Fighter, Sacrifice?" He repeated. "Seven Moons, Ritsuka? What the hell?"_

_"I have no idea, Light-kun," L told him, taking a bite of the cake in front of him. "But this case just got a whole lot more interesting."_


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

**Hia~! Wolfie here again. It's summer so I'm going to try to submit a chapter a day until it's done.**

**I switch Points of views alot but I'm going to try to mainly write in Ritsuka or Soubi for Loveless and Light for Death Note. I am also trying to give the place, exact location, date and time for each portion. **

**I own no rights to any characters.**

**Please Read and review!!! Ill give you a cookie if you do!**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Location: Aoyagi household**

**Date: May fourth**

**Time: 8:21 PM**

Ritsuka sat at his desk, just staring at the computer screen that wasn't even on. He was bleeding from some cuts and the blood was already beginning to soak his shirt. He listened attentively. His ears suddenly swiveled forward as he heard the knock at the glass sliding door leading out to his balcony.

"Oh god…" The blonde earless adult said as he first saw Ritsuka's condition.

Ritsuka shook his head, "It's nothing bad. Just a couple scrapes."

Soubi contradicted him by getting the medical kit out from under the bed and helping Ritsuka clean his cuts.

Something was wrong. Soubi was refusing to look at Ritsuka and he had a strange look of confusion of his face. He also hadn't spoken a word since the first two when he first walked in. Ritsuka didn't like it. Soubi obviously wasn't trying to hide the fact that something had happened from him. Just that he seemed miserable made Ritsuka worry.

"Something happened," Ritsuka demanded as soon as his Fighter was done helping him with his cuts.

Soubi just cast his gaze farther down.

Well… he hadn't denied it… Ritsuka had only seen him act this way once before. That had been after the incident at Seven Voices had happened. The morning after the confrontation with Seimei. "What happened?" Ritsuka asked, his tone softening.

Soubi sighed and took Ritsuka's hand, looking down straight into his eyes. "Three members of the Seven Moons died. All of cardiac arrest."

Ritsuka's eyes widened. "You- you don't think…!"

"I do," Soubi replied, knowing what Ritsuka was going to say. He was referring to the Kira Case Killings, of course. The two had been together when Lind L. Taylor came on the news, announcing that he was going to catch Kira and kill him. He had then gotten killed on TV and the real L announced that he had been a decoy. Neither Ritsuka nor Soubi usually watched the news but one day when Ritsuka was about to switch it off Soubi had stopped him, saying that it looked interesting.

"Ritsuka, there's something else," He went on very quietly.

"What?"

He paused as if he didn't want to tell Ritsuka. _What could seriously be so bad it's making him so nervous?_ Ritsuka asked himself.

"Your father died also. Ritsuka, he," Soubi took a breath before continuing on. "He was a Fighter just like me and held a place on the Seven Moons."

"That makes him…"

"Seimei's predecessor," The Fighter finished for Ritsuka.

Ritsuka turned away, his ears falling and his tail drooping. This was bad news but he couldn't cry over or even miss very much someone who didn't know him very much- related or not. "How do you know all this?" He asked Soubi, still not looking at him.

"I heard from Ritsu and then hacked into their system to find out the details. I'm afraid this may be connected with Seimei."

**Seven Voices academy**

**Location: Sagan Genetic Engineering Lab**

**Date: May fourth**

**Time: 8:24 PM**

Nagisa sobbed uncontrollably onto Seven's shoulder. ""She- she died!" She cried. "This can't be happening!"

Seven was surprised at how fallen Nagisa was. Then again… It was her sister's death after all. She just never expected her to be hugging her and weeping on her.

Youji and Natsuo sat on the couch in Nagisa's office, bored as ever.

"Jeez, I never expected her to be like this," Seven heard Youji say boredly. She remembered that Youji had been created by Nagisa in the image of her sister and that she remembered the family member when she looked at him.

Nagisa suddenly whipped around, making Seven fall to the floor from her weight leaving her. She looked up to see Nagisa slap Youji, who cringed, across the face. "Shut up!" She screamed as she ran off into the other room and slammed the door. Seven could hear her crying even louder in the next room.

She didn't know what to do. She usually wasn't around people very much. It was normally just her and her computers. Nagisa visited her almost every day but that was about it. _Maybe I should go check on her_, she thought to herself.

Seven found that the door wouldn't open. She pushed harder again without a result. _Damn it! She put a spell on it!_ She hated fighting although she was a Fighter. Nagisa was too. Obviously. "Nagisa!" She yelled. She didn't want to use her magic but she would if she had to. "Nagisa you know I could open this door if I want to!" Her last words were drown out by the radio being turned on by the Zero boys.

"It seems that Kira has made more killings as of this week," The announcer said. Seven listened to the names listed, her eyes growing huge in horror. Three were members of the Seven Moons, one was Nagisa's sister, and ten were the members of five powerful Fighter-Sacrifice teams set to protect the Seven Moons. All died of cardiac arrest. A heart attack.

She turned to Natsuo and Youji, who looked as astonished as she. Youji had that gleam of mischief and amusement in his eyes while Natsuo just looked thoroughly surprised.

"It looks like this Kira may be someone from the inside," Youji stated while Natsuo nodded. Seven jumped into action. She picked up the phone and called Ritsu.

"I'm calling an emergency Seven Moons meeting!" She said, her voice showing her panic.

"There's no need," Ritsu replied calmly. "There are only three of us left. Send Natsuo and Youji to protect Soubi and Ritsuka. Mainly Ritsuka."

Seven paused, trying to think why he would tell her to do that. "…Why?"

"Think, Seven, who is the only person who would want to take out the Seven Moons?"

"Seimei," Seven replied quietly and without hesitation.

"Right. He wants Ritsuka. His twisted mind is going to think of ways to kill everyone around him to make himself the only person he has left. We need to catch him."

**Somewhere in Japan: part three**

**Location: ???**

**Date: ???**

**Time: ???**

_"You killed your own father?" Nisei asked the Sacrifice._

_The black haired teen nodded. "Why do think it was wrong of me to do so?"_

_"Honestly, Seimei, I don't care as long as it's interesting." Nisei replied, shrugging. "I don't understand feelings of love or affection. All I want is to see people in pain._

_"I have a job for you then," Seimei stated. _

_Nisei smirked, "What is it, master?" _

_"Go bug Ritsuka's house again. Report back to me in a day." Seimei sat back at his desk as Nisei left and opened a black notebook with white lettering on the front. "By then I'll be one step closer to what I want."_


	3. Chapter 3: Disturbance

_**Hia~! Wolfie here again. This is the third chapter. It took me awhile because I kept on getting dragged away from my computer. Plus, my laptop crashed D: And now I have no laptop :( **_

_**Hopefully, my father will fix it OR FREAKING GET ME A NEW LAPTOP because that would be nice. Anyways, so im writing on my dads old desktop...**_

_**Once again, I do not own any of these characters Im just a bored child in the summer with nothing to do**_

_**I'll give you a cookie if you review! Tell me what you liked or whats wrong. Thanks! Also, enjoy!  
**_

_**National Police Agency (NPA)**_

_**Location: Kira case headquarters **_

_**Date: May Fifth**_

_**Time: 12:01 AM**_

"Aoyagi Ritsuka," Soichiro Yagami, Light's father, said to L. L turned to him, chewing on his thumb again and gave him a look that told him to go on. "Thirteen years old, Japanese, male."

"Good, good," L said, half to himself. "Find him and bring him back here."

Soichiro looked stunned for a moment. "You're going to confront him?!"

"Yes," L replied. "He is a child and therefore he can not lie. Bring him to me, Soichiro-kun."

Soichiro nodded and left without another word.

"Fighter… Sacrifice…" L murmured to himself as he turned back to his computer screen. I wonder what that could mean." He paused sensing another presence in the room with him. "I know you're there Light-kun. It's late."

"Speak for yourself, insomniac," Light muttered, sitting down in his usual spot. "This Aoyagi kid, he was that lawyer's son, right?"

L just nodded.

"Why do you think he's connect with this case? He can't pull something like this off! He's what- like thirteen!"

"I never said he was Kira," L pointed out gently. "But he is connected because this Kira made Aoyagi-kun write a note stating Ritsuka Aoyagi's name."

Tokyo, Japan Location: Aoyagi household Date: May fifth

_**Time: 12: 23 AM**_

Ritsuka woke up to the sound of someone pounding at the front door. He glanced over at the clock. 12:23 AM. Who in the right mind would be knocking at the front door this late at night?

He then remembered that Soubi had stayed over with him because his mother had left and not come back yet. He gently shook the sleeping figure next to him awake. "Someone's at the door," Ritsuka stated tiredly.

Soubi groaned. "This late?"

Ritsuka got up and headed down the stairs with Soubi following him. He opened the door to find half a dozen heavily armed men waiting impatiently outside.

Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's arm and pulled him back against him. An aging man with graying hair pushed through the crowd and held out a badge.

"Soichiro Yagami, NPA. We have a warrant for Aoyagi Ritsuka," He stated boldly. Ritsuka was suddenly yanked back by two of the men. He kicked and fought against them with no success.

"Soubi!!" He called out, looking at the college student for help. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back against him. Ritsuka put his arms around his waist, wanting him to help him.

"Ritsuka's not going anywhere without me," Soubi stated simply. "Why are you here?"

"Kira Investigation Team," Soichiro said, pulling out another badge and then turning back to the armed men. "Retreat." They fell back, a far distance away from the house.

Why? Was the only thing going through Ritsuka's head. Why did someone from the Kira Investigation Team show up here at midnight? He had thought that he and Soubi had been the only two to suspect Seimei of being the killer.

"You still haven't answered my question," Soubi still pressed on.

"I'm not entitled to tell you that." Soichiro glared at him. "And if you're going wherever he goes, I guess you're coming with us too."

"I am," Soubi led Ritsuka by the hand, following after the investigator. The two were basically shoved into shoved into the back seat of the black car and then they took off at a unusually high speed.

Ritsuka whimpered and put his arms around Soubi again, placing his head on his chest.

Soubi thought it was strange how scared Ritsuka was acting. He usually tried not to show fear around anybody. He wanted to comfort the small boy but didn't quite know how. He didn't want to lie to him and tell him that everything was going to be alright- because it wasn't and both of them knew that.

The hidden world of magic and word battles was clashing with the regular world. It wasn't good and Soubi had always been told that the regular world should never know about the one he was born into. But was there another choice now? Would there really be a way to lie to… well, whomever they were being taken to. He didn't think so.

One person was the cause of all this, Soubi was sure of that now. There wasn't any doubt in his mind. Seimei. The one cause for all the troubles in his life.

How he was doing it was the problem. He'd always known that Seimei was more powerful than the normal Sacrifice in ways unknown but to pull something like this off? Impossible. A Fighter couldn't be doing it. That was another fact Soubi was sure of. He was taught everything there was to know about Fighters, being one himself. To make somebody one, go into cardiac arrest and two, control what they did before death wasn't a spell. Therefore, there was no way this could be Nisei's, Seimei's Fighter, doing.

This had to be one of Seimei's 'powers'. It was puzzling to his old Fighter because Seimei had never mentioned them to him. Maybe it was the result of an outside source Seimei was using.

Either way, Soubi was determined to find out what it was.

_**National Police Agency (NPA) **_

_**Location: Kira Investigation headquarters**_

_**Date: May fifth**_

_**Time: 1:41 AM**_

"They're here," Soichiro said to L.

L dropped a sugar cube into his tea and took a long drink from it. " 'They're'?" He repeated.

"Some blonde college student was there with Aoyagi-kun's son, Ritsuka. He refused to let them take Ritsuka without him coming with."

L nodded. "Name?"

"Agatsuma Soubi," Soichiro answered.

"Very well. Bring them both in."


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting

Hia~! Sorry for the absense but as I said my computer crashed. I wrote this all in three hours and I havent slept in 24+ hours...

Thank you for the reviews! Once, again tell me what you like and what i can work on. I grant a cookie to the person who reviewed!!

Also, I had to make the characters from Death Note have ears otherwise itd be kinda strange.

Enjoy!!

**_National Police Agency (NPA)_**

**_Location: Kira Investigation Headquarters_**

**_Date: May fifth_**

**_Time: 1:45 AM_**

Soubi and Ritsuka were hurried down the hallway by the armed men. It was pitch black out so Soubi hadn't been able to read the lettering on the front of the building and therefore, had no idea where they were being taken. Soichiro nor anybody had said anything during the walk through the hallways that seemed forever.

Soubi could feel Ritsuka's fear and anxiety. He kept a tight hold on the boy's hand as the two were led forward. Finally, Soichiro stopped at a door and signaled for the rest of the guards to stop. He barely opened the door so that nothing was visible from the outside.

He returned not long after, snapped, and beckoned Soubi and Ritsuka to come through the door. Ritsuka glanced up at his Fighter, as if not sure what to do. Soubi gave him a slight nod and pulled him into the next room.

The room was rather large. A long, single desk ran across the far wall with many computers on it and different work spaces were set up against it. A staircase was to the right of it and the rest of the wall had bookcases of files lined up against it. Placed in the middle of the floor was a wooden conference table cluttered with more files, papers, and pictures.

A young man with big eyes and neat, short black hair sat in a chair pulled up to the table. He looked nervous but curious at the same time. He still retained his ears, which were pricked with cucuriositySoichiro leaned against the table next to him with his arms crossed and that same look of genuine curcuriosity his eyes. Soubi noticed how much older he was than anyone else in the room and had a sense of knoknowledged experience. Leaning back on his chair at his computer was another young man only about seventeen or eighteen. He had dark brown eyes and brown hair, accaccompaniedth cat ears that were, at that moment, angled weirdly. Standing close to the door was a man with messy black hair, eyes, ears and obvious bags under his black eyes.

Soubi found him the most petparticular the four. He guessed that he was only about twenty-five but had all the others looking at him in respect. He was slouched over and even dressed sinsignificantlyfferent from the others.

"Hello," The respected man said, holding his hand out for Soubi to shake it. "Agatsuma Soubi, I assume."

Soubi refrained from shaking his hand. Who was this person? He knew he could take him if he really had to, since he looked weak. "R-right."

"I am sure that you have heard of me before. Most people have. My name," He paused dramaticly. "is L."

Soubi's eyes widened at this. Of course he knew who L was: The mastermind detective currently working on the Kira case! This couldn't be him... Could it? "You're L?" He asked in disbelief.

"I am. This the team investigation team. I assume you've already met Soichiro. This is his appeapprenticeuta Matsuda," He motioned to the man sitting by Soichiro. Matsuda nervously smiled. "And that over there is Yagami Light, Soichiro's son," L pointed to the brown haired man in the back. "You can call me L or Ryuzaki, whichever you prefer. And this is Aoyagi Ritsuka?"

He was looking down at Ritsuka, who was staring up at him in awe. He still held onto Soubi's hand tightly but he didn't seem as scared.

L smiled at him and then spoke to the both of them. "There is nothing for you to worry about. I don't suspect either of you and I think you both could help me track down this new Kira."

"Ryuzaki," Light said, standing up and crossing the room. "Should we ask them about this Fighter-!!"

"No. Not tonight," L told him as he cut him off.

Soubi knew what he was going to say: 'Should we ask them about this Fighter-Sacrifice thing?' After hacking into the Seven Moons's data base he had found out that Ritsuka's father had written a note and what the victims written on the wall just before their death. They were bound to wonder what the hell Seven Moons and a Fighter unit was.

"I suspect you two are both very tired," L went on to Ritsuka and Soubi. "There is a room prepared for you upstairs. Please do not leave the building. You are under our protection. Matsuda will show you to your room now."

**_Seven Voices Academy: Tokyo: Japan_**

**_Location: Sagan Genetic Engineering Lab_**

**_Date: May fifth_**

**_Time: 3:14 AM_**

Youji and Natsuo faced Seven, Nagisa, and Ritsu in Sagan Genetic Engineering lab.

"What's our mission?" Youji asked boldly. The Zero boys knew they'd been called there to go on a mission for the remainder of the Seven Moons.

"Go find Soubi and Ritsuka," Ritsu answered. "Your mission is to protect them and report back to us when you find out what's going on.

Natsuo nodded, "Understood."

**_National Police Headquarters (NPA)_**

**_Date: May fifth_**

**_Time: 3:16 AM_**

"So, what'd you think of them," Light asked L boredly. Everyone else had gone to bed, leaving only the two of them up.

L kept his eyes fixed on the computer screen. "What do you mean, Light-kun? I think they know something."

Light sighed in fustration. "I mean do you think they're going to lie?"

L finally turned to Light. "Kids like Ritsuka-kun don't know how to lie."

"I don't understand you, you know that, Ryuzaki?" Light replied. "What about the older guy with him. He seemed kind of... you know, mysterious."

"Lots of people are like that. I don't think Agatsuma-san will lie to us if he wants what's best for Ritsuka."

"I have no idea how you come up with these things, but you do and you're usually right," Light concluded. "I just hope that won't change now."


	5. Chapter 5: Interrogation

Hia! Sorry this chapter is late but it took me a long time to write. Its also over four pages long. As I said last time because my laptop crashed I am unable to write with word because my desktop doesn't have it. Therefore, I am forced to write in YAHOO MAIL. It's hell!

Wait no... **_ITS SPARTA_**!!!

Okay, enough of me and my randomness. This chapter also took research because I had to find big cities to put the underground Seven Moons organizations in (you'll understand once you get there.)I am going to list the cities I picked and their countries so that everyone understands where they are and to avoid confusion.

America:

Los Angles, California, USA

Chicago, Illinois, USA (i also live in a suburb near Chicago, FTW :D)

Miami, Florida, USA

Memphis, Tennessee, USA

Canada:

Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada

Toronto, Ontario, Canada

Europe:

Rome, Italy

Berlin, Germany

Athens, Greece

England:

London, England

Mexico:

Mexico City, Mexico

South America:

Brasilia, Brazil

Bogota, Colombia

Africa:

Cairo, Egypt

Johannesburg, South Africa

India: (I felt the need to separate India for some reason O.o)

Mumbai, India

Asia:

Moscow,Russia

Baghdad, Iraq

Tehran,Iran

Beijing, China

Shanghai, China

Seoul, South Korea

Australia:

Sydney, Australia

Hope that clears everything up and lastly, if anyone is on DeviantArt and Wants to do an art trade with me (my DA is wishesthedog) I would like someone to draw everyone from this fanfiction. Just note me if u do.

Enjoy!

_**National Police Agency (NPA)**_

_**Location: Boarding rooms for the Kira Investigation Headquarters**_

_**Date: May fifth**_

_**Time: 9:21 AM**_

Soubi gently shook Ritsuka awake. The two had slept together in the bed that was set up for them on the floor. He remembered that the small boy had had troubles falling asleep and was now curled up beside Soubi with one hand still gripping at his night-shirt.

Ritsuka blinked his eyes open and let go of the older man. He seemed surprised at where he was at first but then recognition filled his eyes. "Did anything happen while I was sleeping?"

"No," Soubi answered him. "I don't know anything more than you do."

Ritsuka looked like he was about to say something but was silenced by a bold knock at the door. "Who's that?" Ritsuka sounded afraid again. It was obvious that he wanted Soubi to protect him against all costs. He wasn't going to object to that. It was what he was there for- to protect his Sacrifice.

Ritsuka followed behind him as he answered the door to find two men he had never seen before at the door. Between them were two people Soubi knew all too well...

"Oh god..." He said involuntarily

"These two claim to know you," The first man said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know them..."

"Tell them we didn't do it, Soubi!" Youji raged, trying to break out of the hold of the other person holding him and his partner, Natsuo, back.

Soubi shook his head and felt like shutting the door on them and saying he had no idea who the two boys were. "What did you do _this_ time?"

"Are these two yours?" The first male said.

"I wish they weren't but yes they are."

The male in back gave the Zero boys a shove and left without another word. Soubi glared at the Zero team. "One day our world is going to get exposed and it'll be you're fault. Why are you here in the first place?"

"Ritsu-Sensei sent us," Natsuo answered. "He said that we were to stay and then report back to the Seven Moons."

Youji had that mischievous gleam in his eyes. The one that Soubi hated. "We're at the National Police Agency. What'd you two do to get thrown in here?"

Soubi glanced at Ritsuka, who had his gaze cast down at the ground. Soubi shook his head, not wanting to hurt Ritsuka more than he was.

"Seimei killed those people," The boy spoke up suddenly. He still had his head down but his tone had been bold and confident. "I'm sure of it."

"It looks like your prophecy is gonna be right, Soubi," Youji said, his voice turning dark. "Our world is going to be reveled but it's not going to be us who are going to expose it."

_**National Police Agency (NPA)**_

_**Location: Interrogation observation room**_

_**Date: May fifth**_

_**Time: 10:14 AM**_

Soichiro Yagami looked through the glass at the room he and Matsuda would soon be interrogating in. L watched Matsuda engage in a nervous conversation with Soichiro. L sat alone in the dark corner of the dimly lit observation room. Even he, L the great detective, had no idea what was going to be happen when the interrogation was started. He could guess though.

He reasoned that this Agatsuma Soubi was very close to Aoyagi Ritsuka and was in some sense his protector. He was definitely too young to be in Ritsuka's main bloodline and he didn't seem likely to be in his bloodline at all. He also wasn't a father-figure to the boy... He was something more... Something that L just couldn't quite place his finger on.

This irritated him slightly but he didn't let that show. If Agatsuma-san was smart and really cared for Aoyagi Ritsuka he'd tell the truth. That was the bottom line.

The two were hiding something from L. From the entire NPA. There was no way L could guess what it was but it must be something very unbelievable. Some abnormal. Something _paranormal_, perhaps? What could cause an odd pairing of a amnesic twelve year-old and a twenty year-old college art student? Certainly not anything commonplace.

"Ryuzaki," Soichiro said, bringing L back down to earth. "Will you be watching?"

"Yes," L answered. He gave Soichiro a small speaker for his ear. "Put that on so that I can coach you though the process of the interrogation."

Soichiro looked skeptical but he did it anyways. Matsuda, who had been talking to someone on his cell phone, turned to them and said, "There's been another death. Aoyagi Misaki, mother of Aoyagi Ritsuka and Aoyagi Seimei."

L was not surprised at all to hear about the death of Ritsuka's mother but who was this Aoyagi Seimei?

"Aoyagi Seimei?" He repeated. This person was Ritsuka's sibling, apparently.

"Yes, he is Ritsuka's brother. Older by five years. He died about a year ago but the body was burnt too badly to fully identify. Some people say that he faked his death," Matsuda told him.

L nodded, "Ah, yes I remember hearing about that. Who are these 'some people'?"

"Misaki was one of them but her neighbors described her as mentally unstable. The other people wish to remain anonymous."

L took this into consideration. It gave him a lead. Maybe this Seimei person had a possessiveness over Ritsuka and was cruelly killing those around him. Yes, this was for sure a different Kira. The previous one hadn't used his powers to get to one person.

"You don't think...?" Soichiro started.

"Yes, I do," L finished. The theory made sense but there were some flaws in it like why he would fake his own death. Somebody was after Seimei. That was the only reasonable explanation. It also the only reason people faked their death.

"I want you two to get what a Fighter and Sacrifice are out of them. That'll lead to what the numbers mean and what the Seven Moons are. Tell Ritsuka about the death of his mother and talk to them about Seimei. Don't stop until I tell you to," L told them. He was going to get the truth out of them and hopefully they wouldn't have to do it the hard way.

**_National Police Agency (NPA)_**

**_Location: High-profile case Interrogation rooms_**

**_Date: May fifth_**

**_Time: 10:30 AM_**

Ritsuka's ears twitched at the sound of the door opening. He and Soubi had been waiting in the interrogation room for about ten minutes. The room was simple- small and dimly lit. They were sitting at the table with two empty chairs on the side opposite them. A single light hung above, giving off a small radius of light. The walls were all bare except for the door and the far wall, which was made up of different material.

Ritsuka found this strange and wondered if it was like a window and somebody was going to be watching the interrogation. Or maybe the builders just ran out of material.

It was Soichiro and Matsuda who walked in. They sat down in the empty seats and Matsuda set a file down on the table. Ritsuka was starting to get nervous. He had no idea what to do. He'd never been through something like this. Soubi just sat beside him with his arms crossed, staring at Soichiro. Maybe he would know what to do.

"As you know," Soichiro began. "We do not suspect either of you of being Kira."

"Then why are we here?" Soubi asked as if mocking him.

"Because we know now that you are both involved with the Kira Case." Soichiro turned his attention to Ritsuka. "Ritsuka, I'm very sorry but your mother died this morning."

_No!_

_That can't be right!_

He didn't want to believe it.

But it was the truth.

Both his parents were dead now. Ritsuka struggled to hold back the tears. His father- well that was sad but Ritsuka never really saw the lawyer much. His mother- now that was devastating. Ritsuka loved her although she beat him. She had only wanted one thing and he couldn't give it to her.

"H-how?" He sniffled, his voice cracking.

"Heart attack," Soichiro told him.

"How could he?" Ritsuka muttered to himself. He was shaking but he couldn't stop it. Soubi put his arm around him, trying to offer some kind of comfort to the shaking boy.

Soichiro leaned forward, "Who?"

_Oh shit_, was the only thing going through Ritsuka's mind. _Why did I just say that out loud?_

"N-nobody..."

"All the victims except for Ritsuka's father and mother had a number 1-5 written on the wall above them as well as the words 'Fighter' or 'Sacrifice' and a word ending in the English suffix -less. Aoyagi-san had also written a note mentioning 'the Seven Moons' before he died," Matsuda seemed to be speaking to Soubi. Ritsuka glanced up at him. He seemed to be wondering if he should lie or tell the truth.

The two were thinking the same thing. Seimei had already exposed them so what was the point in lying? Ritsuka knew how well Soubi lied but there wasn't a way he could make a believable cover up for this.

The Fighter finally sighed, "What do you want to know first?"

"Lets start with the Fighter-Sacrifice thing," Soichiro answered, obviously pleased that he had already gotten that much out of Soubi.

"It's a system of battling. A unit is made up of a Fighter and a Sacrifice. The Fighter uses wordspells to constrict and hurt the opponent. The Sacrifice takes the damage dealt out from the opposing team. The names of the units, as you say, 'end in the English suffix -less'."

Ritsuka thought that Soubi's explanation sounded believable. It was the truth, after all.

"Wait a second," Soichiro sound surprised. "This has to do with_ magic_?!" He was staring at the two with wide-eyes as Matsuda furiously wrote notes down in the file.

"You could call it that," Soubi said.

Matsuda and Soichiro looked at each other in disbelief.

"I can show you if you don't believe me," Soubi offered calmly.

"H-how?" Matsuda studdered.

"Simple, I'm Ritsuka's Fighter. Sacrifices and Fighters have an unbreakable bond. That's why I refused to let Ritsuka come without me."

"Where can we-?"

"Not necessary," Soichiro interrupted his apprentice. "What is Seven Moons?"

Ritsuka had stopped shaking by now and decided to answer instead of Soubi doing all the talking. "It's the organization that's in charge of the units."

"There's in every major city or continent," Soubi filled in what Ritsuka didn't know. "There's five in America- Los Angles, Chicago, Miami, and Memphis. Two in Canada- Vancouver and Toronto. Three in Europe- Rome, Berlin, and Athens. One in England- London. One in Mexico- Mexico City. Two in South America- Brasilia and Bogota. Two in Africa- Cairo and Johannesburg. One in India- Mumbai. Six in Asia- Moscow, Baghdad, Tehran, Beijing, Shanghai, and Seoul. One in Australia- Sydney. And lastly there's the one here in Japan."

"Why haven't we ever heard of these organizations?" Soichiro asked, stunned.

"I was getting to that. They're all undercover. The government would shut them down if they knew anything about the Seven Moons of their country. Especially the corrupt ones. the headquarters for the Seven Moons is hidden in a school that is called Seven Voices. Seven Voices trains almost every Fighter and Sacrifice until they are ready. Each Seven Moons council has seven people on it. Each person has a specific number."

Matsuda looked at Ritsuka. "Do you go to this school?"

Ritsuka shook his head. "I don't but Soubi did."

"One last thing, then," Soichiro said. "Your bother, Seimei, tell us about him."

Ritsuka shuddered at the name. He wasn't sure how he felt about him. He had abandoned Ritsuka. He had learned that Seimei being a kind brother was all a facade. He had hurt Soubi- both mentally and physically. That was unforgivable. And he had killed people.

Ritsuka wanted to love his brother.

But he couldn't forgive him.

He didn't want to see him.

Never again.

"He killed those people," Ritsuka answered simply. "He faked his death, left me, and hurt Soubi. He was apart of the Seven Moons but they're out to kill him now."

"Thank you," Soichiro said. "You may go now."


	6. Chapter 6: love

AUTHORS COMMENTS AT THE BOTTOM THIS TIME

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**National Police agency (NPA)**_

_**Location: Kira Investigation Headquarters**_

_**Date: May fifth**_

_**Time: 11:45 AM**_

"Ryuzaki," Soichiro began, interrupting L from his research about the cities Agatsuma-san had said. "You don't actually believe him, do you?"

L pondered this for a moment. "Yes, Soichiro-san, I do and I see no reason not to."

"I don't know this just seems kind of... You know... far-fetched..."

"And you don't think that Kira has anything to do with magic? How do you think he kills without even touching his victims?" L asked, quickly turning the tables.

"I guess you're right..."

L only grunted in response. Seven Moons... Seven Voices... He had heard those names before. It was a top secret project the government started decades ago. L had heard of it when he was just a rookie detective. And it was by accident. A detective, straight out of Wammy's House, had eavesdropped by accident on a conversation about the Seven Moons and Seven Voices between what seemed to be the only two people who knew about it. L had forgotten about it until now.

Light, who was sitting next to him minding his business now looked over at L. "You knew," He guessed.

"No I didn't. I've only heard the names Seven Voices and Seven Moons before. I never thought they were actually real."

"Um Ryuzaki? Agatsuma-san gave this to me before he left with Ritsuka," Matsuda gave L a slip of paper with the words Minami Ritsu and a phone number written on it. "He didn't say anything about it and just left."

L nodded, "It must be a helpful number. Do a background check on this Minami Ritsu. Whatever you find include in a report back to me."

_**National Police Agency (NPA)**_

_**Location: Boarding rooms for the Kira Investigation Headquarters**_

_**Date: May fifth**_

_**Time: 11:50**_

"I don't want to talk about it!" Ritsuka yelled at Soubi, breaking away from him and running for the stairs.

"Ritsuka-!!" Soubi protested, running after him. He didn't know what had caused this sudden outburst from him but he was used to it. He could also understand why Ritsuka was upset. He was an orphan now and it had been his own possessive, crazed, evil brother who had done it.

"Ritsuka!" He called out again. Ritsuka froze. The two were on the stairs with Ritsuka standing about ten steps above Soubi.

"You- you don't understand!" He shot off again, leaving Soubi staring after him.

The Sacrifice was crying. Soubi wanted to comfort him but had no idea how. He couldn't tell him everything was going to be alright- because it wasn't. It wasn't going to be okay until Seimei was dead.  
Without anything else to do, Soubi just ran after Ritsuka. He followed him to the room they'd stayed in the night before where Ritsuka had slammed the door before Soubi could do anything else.

"Ritsuka, you _know_ I can break down this door without even touching it!" He yelled, trying to get Ritsuka to at least tell him why he was so upset.

"No!" Was his only reply. He could be so stubborn sometimes but he eventually gave into persistence.

Soubi decided to try a different, softer approach. "If you just tell me why you're crying I can help you."

To his surprise, Ritsuka open the door and let Soubi through. "You don't get it- do you?"

"Get what?"

Ritsuka moved away from him and wouldn't look at him. "Seimei is trying to kill off everyone close to me. He's trying to get to me. He's making it so that he's the only one that I have left. That way I have to go to him. That means," Ritsuka looked directly at Soubi. "He's going to kill you, too."

Soubi stepped back, "Wh-what?" It was logical. He didn't know why he hadn't seen that coming. That was Seimei's plan to get to Ritsuka. It was his evil, disgusting plan. Only he could do something like that.

"I'm not wrong. He knows that you're the person closest to me, and therefore is killing you last."

"Ritsuka," Soubi started, still slightly startled. "I'm not going to die."

Ritsuka suddenly broke out in another wave of tears. "That's just it! You can't die! I don't want you to die! You're the only person I have! I've never needed anybody like I need you! I… I…"

"You love me?" Soubi said without warning. He immediately wanted to take it back. He didn't want to pressure Ritsuka into saying something he didn't mean.

"Yeah… that's it. I love you, Soubi."

Soubi wrapped his arms around the small boy. He almost didn't believe what he'd just heard but he knew that Ritsuka had meant it. "I'm not going to die," He murmured into his ear before their lips met in a passionate kiss. For the first time, Ritsuka actually kissed Soubi back.

"Don't let me go…" Ritsuka said when they broke apart after what seemed like forever.

"I won't. I'll hold onto you for forever if you want me to," Soubi whispered. "I promise."

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry I had to put the comments at the bottom this time so I didn't give anything away ^^;

Anyways, Wolfie here again and thank you for all the WONDERFUL reviews :,D *hands out cookies* I love u guys! *hugs* oh, and sorry for the wait and length cuz im visiting family in Kansas and can't get to a computer very often.

I was crying when I wrote this (you know which part I mean ;) ) because of the combination of what I was listening to (Far away by Nickelback) and the concept of what I was writing.

Also, the story behind this is when Light told Rem to give the Death Note to somebody selfish instead of giving it to the guy who used it for his company, she found Seimei and gave it to him.

Thanks,

Wolfie

P.s If anyone will draw me a picture of everybody in this fanfic (including the ears on Matsuda, L, and Light!) I will love them to death and draw them anything they want. my DeviantArt is on my profile.


	7. Chapter 7: A note

AUTHORS COMMENTS AT BOTTOM

* * *

_**Somewhere in Japan: Part four**_

_**Location: ???**_

_**Date: ???**_

_**Time: ???**_

"_Nisei- report," Seimei said as a greeting to Nisei on the phone._

"_The Aoyagi household is empty! I can't pick up any audio or even a fragment of movement ever since you killed the woman! Did you kill the rest of them, too?" Nisei sounded surprised but Seimei smirked to himself. _

"_Now why would I kill the one I want? That would be illogical. I don't understand why you are so shocked. This was what was supposed to happen. Stay put. I'm coming there," With that, Seimei hung u, still smiling an evil grin. "I'm just one step closer," He told himself. "The only person in my way will be dead soon."_

_His Death God floated near him, watching Seimei slip the Death Note into a fabric bag, which he swung onto his back. He shut the small desk light off and looked at the ghostly figure, "Are you coming with me, Rem?"_

_Sighing, she followed him out the door._

_**Somewhere in Tokyo**_

_**Location: Some street**_

_**Date: May Seventh**_

_**Time: 3:36 AM**_

Youji stepped in beside Natsuo. "How cold do you think it is out here?" He asked the crimson haired boy.

"Don't know. Hell, I don't even know where we are," He replied.

"It must be cold out," Youji pointed at a person walking down the street wearing a large coat. He took his Fighter's hand, "Let's stay warm, okay? We don't want to end up like last time." He remembered when they first fought Soubi and he had turned the weather against them. They both had ended up unconscious.

Natsuo nodded. "That's probably a homeless person… Hey, why do you think they're being kept at that place where there's a fed. around every corner?"

"Who knows? Ritsuka wouldn't let Soubi do anything illegal so it's safe to say that they're not in any kind of trouble. Plus, they let us in to see them." Youji blew into the air, "Look! I can see my breath!"

Natsuo smiled at him and tried it for himself. Then, a thought occurred to him. "Seimei?" He didn't have to say anymore because his partner would know what he meant.

Youji stopped in his tracks. "Ritsuka's parents died… over half the Seven Moons are gone… The teams protecting them are all dead…" It finally all fit together. The one person who had a grudge on the Seven Moons was the only person who would have done it. Youji stared at Natsuo, "How?"

"I don't know. It isn't a spell. He must be Kira but not the only one."

"There's more than one Kira?!" Youji asked, shocked.

"Seimei wouldn't kill criminals, now would he?"

Youji shook his head.

"That wouldn't get him anywhere, would it?"

Again, Youji shook his head.

"Right," Natsuo continued. "There must be more than one Kira." They started walking again. It had been what seemed like hours before Natsuo finally turned to Youji with a huge grin on his face and said, "Do you think Soubi and Ritsuka know L?"

Youji perked up and his ears lifted and his tail swayed, "Let's go find out!" And the two head off hand in hand.

_**National Police Agency (NPA)**_

_**Location: Kira Case Headquarters**_

_**Date: May seventh**_

_**Time: 10:00 AM**_

Light sat at his desk, boredly listening to Misa drone on and on about whatever. Why he even put up with this was beyond him. He was about to tell her to go bother Matsuda or L and let him get back to his work when the door to the headquarters opened.

"Ah, I've been expecting you," L told the blonde adult who walked in with a small boy with bright, curious eyes holding onto his hand. Soubi and Ritsuka. Misa abruptly stopped talking when she caught sight of them. _Finally, she shut up_, Light thought to himself.

"Who are they?" Misa whispered just loud enough for Light to hear.

Light rolled his eyes at her, "Agatsuma Soubi is the adult and Aoyagi Ritsuka is the child. They're close to the suspect in this case. We also have them as star witnesses."

Misa squealed with delight and rushed up to Soubi before Light could hold her back. "Misa has heard much about you!"

_So she did already know_, Light thought.

Soubi glanced at Light, "Is she yours?"

Light flushed red in embarrassment, "Uh… yeah. You have to leave now Misa."

Her face fell and her ears dropped, "Awww, why?"

"Because the case is confidential," Light told her quickly.

She sighed as she headed for the door, "Oh, all right."

"Now then," L said. "I would like to talk to Ritsuka alone if I can. I must ask him about some things."

Soubi glared back at him and looked ready to say no when Ritsuka stepped forward. "That's fine." He looked back at his partner, "I'll be fine." Soubi still glared at L but took a step back, signaling to L that it was fine.

_**National Police Agency**_

_**Location: roof**_

_**Date: May seventh**_

_**Time: 10: 10 AM**_

"Where are we?" Ritsuka asked L as the elevator stopped at what looked like the top floor. He still found it hard to believe that the man with the messy appearance standing next to him was L. The L. He did believe it, though, and he trusted L, too.

"The roof," L answered simply as the doors opened. He stepped out and Ritsuka followed him to the railing. "This is where I go when I need to think things over," He told the little teenager.

Ritsuka peered over the edge of the building, curious to see just how far up they were. He was surprised at how much of the city he could actually see and how he could pick out two boys at the front of the building- one with crimson hair and the other with a light green color.

"There's a reason why I wanted to talk to you," L went on after Ritsuka was done gaping at the city below. "Another ten were killed last night. Light is downstairs seeing Agatsuma-san recognizes any of the names. One of the victims left this note," He slipped a printed copy of a note out of a file Ritsuka had just then realized he was carrying.

_Ritsuka,_

_I am going to give you the chance to come to me before I kill the rest of the Seven Moons. You may have already guessed that I plan to kill Soubi. You are right but I will not if you come to me with in the next three days._

_You know where to go,_

_Seimei_

Ritsuka couldn't take his eyes off the paper. He had been right but now he had a choice. A hard choice.

"Ritsuka, I want you to tell me everything about your brother right now."

"He…" Ritsuka choked out. He swallowed and attempted to regain his composure. "He faked his death about a year ago. Everybody thought he was dead. The body was burned beyond identification but the dental records said it was Seimei. We moved and I met Soubi. He showed me everything about fighting including the Seven Moons. They told me they suspected Seimei of being alive…"

This was clearly hard for Ritsuka to say but L had to get him to talk. "Go on."

"I asked Soubi to bring me to the school… Seven Voices. He went there. The school suddenly went into some kind of lockdown and Seimei's real Fighter, Nisei showed up. He fought us and we won. Right after that I found Seimei in the library and saw a whole new side of him."

"What do you mean by 'a whole new side'?" L questioned.

"He looked right at me and said 'I kill.' He had an evil look to him and his whole demeanor changed. He tortured Soubi into breaking a window for him and I haven't heard from him since."

"Listen to me, Ritsuka," L was suddenly knelt down to Ritsuka's height. His voice was low and powerful and his black eyes pored right into Ritsuka's violet ones. "I know what you're thinking. Whatever you do you can not go to wherever Seimei told you to go. Do you understand?"

Ritsuka nodded weakly.

"And I need you to tell me where he told you to go. Think hard about it and when you know come and tell me, got it?"

Ritsuka nodded again. Honestly, he had no idea where Seimei was talking about or even how he expected Ritsuka to know.

But he knew that Ritsuka would come up with it with in three days.

_**Seven Voices Academy**_

_**Location: Infirmary**_

_**Date: May seventh**_

_**Time: 10:46 PM**_

Ritsu awoke to the ringing of his phone. He reached around for it, trying not to wake up Nagisa. Ritsu guessed from the quiet breathing nearby that she was asleep in a chair next to his bed. Finally, he found the ringing nuisance.

"Hello?" He growled into the receiver.

"Are you Minami Ritsu?" An unfamiliar voice asked on the other end.

"I am. Who is this?"

"I am L Ryuzaki."

Ritsu struggled to put two and two together. "Wait… are you L as in the great detective L?"

"So you've heard of me? That's beside the point. I am calling on behalf of Aoyagi Ritsuka and Agatsuma Soubi."

Ritsu sighed, "Whatever they did I can explain."

"They didn't do anything. You are apart of the Seven Moons, are you not?"

Ritsu didn't reply at first. He was in shock of hearing that a normal person knew of the Seven Moons. He had to remind himself that this wasn't just some idiot off the streets but a _government official_. "How…?" Was all he could say.

"Aoyagi Seimei is the prime suspect for the killings in your… circle of people. It's only natural for us to bring in his brother."

Ritsu nodded even though he knew L couldn't see that. "I understand now. Soubi-kun must've forced your people to let him go with Ritsuka. I can't say I blame him. He must have told you everything. Why do you call?"

"This conversation can not be done over the phone, Minami-san. I have to ask you and the remaining Seven Moons to come to the National Police Agency in Tokyo."

Ritsu thought for a moment. "On one condition," He finally said.

"And what would that be."

"You keep quiet about everything."

There wasn't a moment of hesitation when L answered, "Done."

"We'll be there by morning."

* * *

Hai everyone! Once again sorry for the wait but I'm temporary in Kansas and can only get to a high speed computer tuesday-Saturday and only a couple hours a day.

To all my reviewers: I LOVE U ALL SO MUCH!!! please keep reviewing! :)

So, we're finally getting into the main plot of this story. Seimei has left a note reading that he will kill Soubi if Ritsuka doesn't come to him in three days. Ritsuka has to choose either to obey L's orders or attempt to save Soubi. Meanwhile, L has called for Ritsu-Sensei's help.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!

until next time,

Wolfie.

ps: If anyone wants to draw me a picture of everyone in this story I would love them to death and draw them anything they want! if u do, note me on Deviantart (my user profile thingy is .com. )


	8. Chapter 8: dangerous

_**National Police Agency (NPA)**_

_**Location: Kira case headquarters**_

_**Date: May eighth**_

_**Time: 11:37 AM**_

Light sat beside L, honestly having no idea why he had called everyone together. Soubi and Ritsuka sat together a fair distance away from everyone else. They were talking in hushed voices and the smaller male had a look of worry on his face.

Two other kids, one with long greenish hair and the other with curly crimson hair, sat near them. They were bothering Matsuda with repetitive questions. Soubi had introduced them as Youji and Natsuo and explained that they had been genetically altered to feel no pain. He didn't say whom by.

L was waiting patiently at the table in the middle of the room, chewing on his thumb like usual. Light knew they were all waiting for something (more or less some_body_) but none of them seemed to know what it was.

Light's father was missing from the group but Light guessed that he had been sent out to retrieve who they were waiting for.

Light was finally about to give up and ask L when L's cell phone rang. He listened for only about a minute or two and then nodded and said, "Bring them in." A few minutes passed and Soichiro entered with three others following them.

They were all adults, meaning they had all lost their ears. The first was a young woman who looked embarrassed, nervous, and awkward all at the same time. She had shoulder length blonde hair and had her eyes cast down. The second was a middle-aged woman with curly blue hair. She had a dress on that looked like it belonged in Misa's closet and was guiding a man. The man was the most particular of the three. He had lighter blue hair and a bandage wrapped around where his eyes should have been. Despite being apparently blind, he carried himself with confidence and respect. He was definitely the oldest of the three.

"Minami Ritsu," L said, approaching the blind man. "We've been expecting you."

"Ah, yes. These are my colleagues, Seven and Nagisa. We are the only ones left in the Seven Moons. Seven is our computer programmer," He paused and gestured towards the young (now blushing) woman in front. "And Nagisa is the genetic scientist. She has been working on project Zero for about twenty years now."

"Who are you then?" Light asked, butting in.

"I'm the principal at the Seven Voices here in Japan," He answered calmly.

Light glanced over at Soubi and Ritsuka to see if they seemed to know this person. It looked like they both did. Ritsuka had a somewhat curious expression on his face while Soubi was looking at Minami Ritsu with anger and disgust. He seemed to know the three better then Ritsuka did.

"What are you doing here?" Soubi's voice surprised everyone in the room.

"Soubi-kun," Ritsu greeted warmly.

"What are you doing here?" He repeated, much more slowly this time. The entire room was silent except for the two talking.

"Same reason you are: to find Seimei. How have you been getting along?"

"Fine," Soubi sounded mad as hell at this Ritsu person.

"You can always come back to Seven Voices with me."

"No. I know my place. It's here. With Ritsuka. Not. With. You." He was speaking very slowly now and Light couldn't tell if it was out of anger or a need for Ritsu to understand. Soubi was now holding protectively onto Ritsuka.

L, who shockingly hadn't tried to stop the whole confrontation, finally spoke up, "Well then, Minami Ritsu, we should head to interrogation. Follow me please. Soichiro, Matsuda, come with me."

_**National Police Agency (NPA)**_

_**Location: Boarding rooms for the Kira investigation headquarters**_

_**Date: May ninth **_

_**Time: 12:17 AM**_

__Ritsuka lay on the 'bed' on the floor staring wide-eyed up ceiling. There wasn't anything up there, he just couldn't sleep. Soubi lay beside him, asleep and probably completely unaware of what was going through Ritsuka's head. He was confused at what he was supposed to figure out and scared at how little time he had.

_I need to figure out where Seimei would go, _he kept thinking.

That could be anywhere.

_A place he would feel safe._

That narrowed it down. Some.

The abandon Seven Moons meeting place, their house, wherever he hid out before, it could be any of those.

_Somewhere he couldn't be tracked._

The house.

He could feel safe there and nobody would think to look there. He had to be there. Unless Ritsuka was missing something, there was nowhere else Seimei could be.

Ritsuka had a choice now. He could either leave and protect Soubi or he could tell the rest of the task force and hope for the best. He took a long look at the young man sleeping beside him as he got up and made his choice.

The Zero boys were asleep in the corner, huddled close together. Ritsuka crept across the floor, being careful not to wake them up. Quietly, he grabbed his coat and snuck out the door.

_**Aoyagi household**_

_**Location: Street outside the house**_

_**Date: May ninth**_

_**Time: 2:21 AM**_

__"Hey, wake up. We're at your stop."

Ritsuka felt himself being shaken awake by an unfamiliar voice. He blinked his eyes open to find he was on a stationary bus. He felt panic at first but then realized that he had caught a bus just outside the police agency and had ridden it to the street just outside his house. He must have fallen asleep during the ride.

Ritsuka quickly gathered himself and headed towards the front of the bus. "Do I owe you anything?" He asked pausing once out.

The driver shook his head and drove off. Taking a deep breath, he walked up the street towards the house he lived in. He knocked softly and waited.

About five minutes later, the door opened and Seimei stood before him, smiling down at him. Ritsuka couldn't find it in himself to smile back at him. It just wasn't the same. He just wasn't the same person.

"I've been waiting for you, Ritsuka. Come inside."

All right, I owe you guys an explanation for why I haven't posted a thing in about a month. As you all know, I was in Kansas but could somewhat access the Internet. Then I came back to Chicago (hey if any of you guys live in Chicago or Naperville/surrounding suburbs I'd love to talk to you so email me at ) and I started eighth grade. Yeah eighth grade= HELL. I only have ONE class with my best friend, Casey. But we are on the same team (we have 1100 kids in our school. That's 300 per grade which means they split every grade into 3 teams) so we get to see each other during gym and field trips and stuff.

So THEN my dad had to throw away the shitty (sorry for my excessive use of cursing) desktop downstairs but he gave me a NEWER one (still not very good but its better). He set me up an account on this one so I have everything personalized. The catch is I HAVE NO WIRELESS CARD.

My dad was going to bring one from work but then my stepmother grounded me from the internet BUT NOT FROM THE COMPUTER. So trust me, I've been working just haven't been posting. I got ungrounded today because I'm posting this.

Anyways, this chapter is kinda a set up for the next couple chapters. Sorry its not too long but I'll post the next one right after this.

To all my reviewers:

I love you all so much! Thank you for all the reviews! Please keep reviewing and telling me whats good and bad about this.

Love you all,

Wolfie

(PS if you guys really want to, I'd love it if you guys would draw me a picture of everyone in the fanfiction (Yes even L and Light with ears ^.^) If you would do that I would draw you anything and then write you anything you want. Check out my deviantart link on my profile)


	9. Chapter 9: Gone

_**National Police Agency (NPA)**_

_**Location: Kira Case Headquarters **_

_**Date: May ninth**_

_**Time: 8:47 AM**_

__"What do you mean you're not going to try to find him?!" Soubi yelled at L unable to control his anger. "Do you realize just _how_ fucked up Seimei is?!" He picked L up by the collar of his shirt.

Soichiro took a rushed step forward to intervene but L held up his hand in Soubi's grasp. " I realize this but I'm afraid there is nothing we can do about the situation at the moment."  
"No you don't," Soubi shot back, suddenly wanting to kill the detective in his grasp. He probably had the power to but there would be witnesses. Unless he killed them too… He briefly considered the thought for a moment but then knew that it wouldn't matter. These detectives were valuable.

Soubi let go of L, letting him drop to the floor. "Honestly, I couldn't care less what you're going to do," Without another word he left.

Abandon Seven Moons Headquarters Location: Abandon meeting place

_**Date: May ninth**_

_**Time: 10:48 AM**_

__Ritsuka struggled in the restraints he'd been put in. Seimei and Nisei had transported him to the abandon Seven Moons Headquarters and then had tied him up with his hands above his head. Ritsuka hadn't seen them since.

The restraint was actually just a piece of cloth tied tightly around both a pole and Ritsuka's hands. Nothing complex, but still hard to get out of.

Pain shot through Ritsuka's hands as he moved because of how tight the cloth was tied. He'd just about given up when he heard footsteps around the corner.

The abandon headquarters was small, only a fraction a size of the new headquarters. It wasn't too far from Seven Voices but hidden out of the way by overgrown woods. Some of the shelter was falling down and it hadn't been used in years, but it was livable- at least for two criminals and their hostage.

"Hello, Ritsuka," Seimei greeted, his eyes dark.

"Stop killing people," His younger brother replied, his voice tight with pain.

Seimei smiled and knelt down to his height, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Ritsuka glared at him, hating him. He let him believe he was the nice, kind, caring older brother for years but that façade had broke. Seimei was showing his true self now.

Seimei just kept on smiling. "I see you still have your ears," He pointed out. "Good. They're mine to take." He placed a kiss on Ritsuka's lips and then got up to leave.

The smaller male whimpered. That wasn't right. They were brothers for one thing. "A-aren't you going to untie me?" He asked quietly.

Seimei looked back at him, the smile gone from his face. "As long as you don't run away from me."

_**National Police Agency (NPA)**_

_**Location: Kira case headquarters**_

_**Date: May ninth**_

_**Time: 11:23AM**_

__ "He's right, you know," Light said quietly as the conversing room fell silent.

L glanced over at him, "Please elaborate on that, Light-kun."

"That boy, Aoyagi Ritsuka, we can't just leave him out there."

"Yeah," Matsuda agreed. "You heard the way everybody's been talking about his brother. I mean, there's no telling what he'll do to him."

Everybody was gathered (even the Seven Moons members) around the table in the case headquarters. The case file was spread out in front of them, taking over half the space.

L took Light's suggestion into consideration. It was clearly a logical point.

The room was quiet again until Minami Ritsu spoke darkly. "Especially when he has people on his side."

"On his side…?" Matsuda trailed off.

"Bloodless," Seven spoke up. "They hacked into our system not too long ago. They're with Seimei."

Nagisa nodded, "They made chaos by making a diversion and taking a hostage. Then there's Nisei, Seimei's Fighter. Who knows who else is working with them…"

By then L had made his mind up. "Soichiro, Light, go get re-enforcements."

"What?!" Light said, shocked. "We're never going to find Ritsuka!"

"No," L looked up at everybody. "But we can find the one person who's in his head. The one person who know him the best. Matsuda, get an absolute location on Soubi."

Central Tokyo

_**Location: Some street**_

_**Date: May ninth**_

_**Time: 12:00 PM**_

__"I need to borrow your car for the night," Soubi told Kio after being picked up by him a ways away from the agency.

Kio glanced over at him, a questioning look on his face, "Where are you going?"

"…Nowhere."

"Just don't do anything illegal. You can take it after we get to my house."

Not wanting to talk, Soubi rode the rest of the way in silence. It was late afternoon when they finally arrived where they were going. Just then did Soubi utter a quiet 'goodbye' to his friend before taking his place in the drivers' seat.

Where did he go from here? No, the question was where had Ritsuka gone from here? Where was the first place he'd check? It would have been his first instinct. That didn't mean it was any simpler. Ritsuka was smart, a fact that Soubi knew well.

The house was the first place Ritsuka would check. It was a place that Seimei knew he would go to. It would also be hard for him to be found there.

The street was quiet. It was almost unnatural. Soubi parked a safe distance away from the house and came up with a quick plan. Nisei would probably be there and looking for a fight. He would get in through the back door and try to take Seimei and Nisei both by surprise.

But, the backdoor was unlocked. That was strange since Seimei would've taken all precautions to make sure that the doors were all locked and no one could get in.

The house was empty and dark. Nothing looked like it had changed. That meant no one had been here. Just to make sure that Seimei wasn't there, Soubi crept into every room, checking for any difference. There was only one thing weird in least about the house. Ritsuka's room. There was a deliberately broken picture in a small frame of him and Ritsuka laying on the floor in a million pieces.

Seimei had definitely been here already.

Abandon Seven Moons Headquarters

_**Location: Seven Moons meeting place**_

_**Date: May ninth**_

_**Time: 12:23 PM**_

__Ritsuka sat on the cold hard floor feeling broken inside. He examined his wrists, the blood flowing freely from the cuts the ropes had made. He pressed his fingers to the wounds, wincing at the pain.

A small beeping sound emitted from his coat pocket, startling Ritsuka. He investigated and found it was his phone, which he had forgotten he even had with him. The beeping was a reminder that it was low on battery.

There were fifty-six new voicemail messages. For some reason, this didn't shock Ritsuka as much as it should have. He had kind of anticipated this since he had left without any warning. They were also all from the same person; Soubi. They main sounded like something along the lines of, "Ritsuka please… I'm worried about you." Or "Come back, Ritsuka, Seimei's dangerous. You won't survive. I can't lose you." It was the last message that really worried Ritsuka; "I'm coming to get you. Stay put and don't let Seimei touch you. I'll be there as soon as possible. I love you."

Soubi sounded more determined in that message rather than troubled. He wasn't about to stand down. And the task force was most likely tailing him.

"Calling help, are we kid?" Ritsuka's ears stood straight as he looked up. Nisei stood in the doorway, hidden in half shadows. "I don't know why Seimei would want to keep a nuisance like you. Get up. I don't care what Seimei says, I'm going to have a little fun with you."

Outskirts of Tokyo

_**Location: Some rural road**_

_**Date: May ninth**_

_**Time: 12:25 PM**_

__L sat in the passenger's seat of the black federal fan. Soichiro was driving with Matsuda, Light, and Seven in the backseat and Ritsu, Nagisa, Natsuo, and Youji behind them. L had his laptop on his lap with a tracker beeping on it.

"How far ahead is he?" Soichiro questioned, glancing sideways at L.

"Not very. Do we have re-enforcements ready?" He replied, keeping his trained eyes on the tracker.

"Yes."

"Good. Turn the sirens on and speed up."

"You don't mean we're going to confront Soubi, do you?" Matsuda asked, taken aback.

"Yes, Matsuda, I do mean to."

Outskirts of Tokyo

_**Location: Some rural road**_

_**Date: May ninth**_

_**Time: 12:27 PM**_

__"Have you been following me this entire time?!" Soubi raged, slamming the car door and shoving his way into the space between him and the task force. L, Light, Soichiro, Matsuda, Nagisa, Ritsu, and Seven all stood opposite him with L in front of the rest of them.

"Not this entire time," L answered calmly.

"Calm down, Soubi-kun," Ritsu said from behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Shut up," Soubi told him, pushing him off. "Tell me why you've been following me. Or I will fight you."

Soichiro Yagami took a step forward so that one of his feet was in front of L.

L spread his arms out, "There's no need to. We're on your side. We always have been. You can't do this alone and you know that."

Soubi sighed with defeat and let his guard down. L was right. "Fine. What do I have to do?"

Light held up a small white chip, almost invisible. "Put this in your ear and we'll direct you."

"Go by your instinct, though. If the enemy proposes a fight, take it," Matsuda finished.

"Remember what I taught you," Ritsu said almost too quietly to be heard. "Don't lose. You're our only chance."

Abandon Seven Moons headquarters

_**Location: Seven Moons meeting place**_

_**Date: May ninth**_

_**Time: 12:30 PM**_

__Ritsuka felt Nisei's fifth blow right below his right eye. He couldn't help yelling out as he slammed into the wall. The collision sent papers and heavy books tumbling down on top of him from the file cabinet and bookcases. He sat up in the pile of books, hardly able to open his eye and head throbbing.

Nisei stood where he'd last hit the boy, a maniacal grin on his face. "I've never seen a kid go through so much pain without passing out."

Ritsuka glared at him, holding onto his arm where Nisei had hit him the first time. He struggled to stand, persisting to land a blow on Nisei.

"Earth shake without calmness! Knock the opponent down!" Nisei shouted. It was a quick and messy spell and it didn't come into effect for a few seconds. But that gave Nisei time to get down.

Ritsuka's feet slid from under him as the ground started to quake. He was suddenly facedown on the floor, unable to move because on the file cabinet on his back.

Nisei smiled again as the shaking ceased; virtually unhurt aside from the bruise on his cheek Ritsuka had managed to give him.

"I…can't…fight…" Ritsuka managed to say.

"Don't point out the obvious. You can't touch me. I'm a Fighter. I can do spells as well as physical damage."

"You're not going to get away with this," The Sacrifice said, managing to wriggle out of his entrapment.

"Ha! Who's going to save you? Soubi? You're a fool! Love clouds your judgment, making you want to save someone when you know it's impossible," Nisei was yelling now and was getting some kind of sick enjoyment out of it. He gave Ritsuka a solid kick on his and he drew back from the pain.

"Stop it…" Ritsuka muttered as he stood back up.

"Why should I?! You're just some happy-go-lucky kid in whatever the hell love is!" He raised his hand to hit him…

BANG!

They both turned to stare as the door to the abandon headquarters slammed open, reveling the silhouette of a tall figure pointing at Nisei.

"You touch him again and I'll kill you without even thinking about it."

Okay, this is where I have to confess that the headings are more for me to keep track of things than anything else. It makes the story easier for me to write. I am also very sorry for the fact that I changed viewpoints what like eight, nine times?

This is the point that everything starts happing really fast and I have to write out of a billon different viewpoints. Not that I'm complaining or anything. This is the best writing I've ever done and hell, a lot of other people are noticing too. I love this fanfic so much, it's like a child to me :3

So anyways, the next chapter is going to be SUPER long. I've been planning it out for a couple days now and I've already handwritten two pages of the outline on blank white 8 ½' by 11' paper and it's STILL not done. Tons of action in the next chapter. You guys are gonna love it. I know it. It's where the climax of the story happens.

OOO a cliffhanger!! You guys are just going to have to wait for the next chapter. Heh heh I'm evil, aren't I?

This chapter and the next are the whole reason this story has the rating it does; first off, child abuse, second, cussing, third incest, and fourth violence.

I love all my reviews! Keep up what you're doing (telling me whats good/bad) and most of all KEEP READING!! Have faith in me and keep checking back for the next chapter.

Over and out-

Wolfie

PS: If anybody likes this fanfic enough to, I'd love it if you'd draw me a picture of everybody in it. I don't care about quality and I'd honestly love you TO DEATH if you'd do it. Also I would draw and write you anything you wanted. To see my art check out the link to my deviantart page on my profile :3


	10. Chapter 10: Death Note

Abandon Seven Moons Headquarters

_**Location: Seven Moons Meeting Place**_

_**Date: May ninth**_

_**Time: 12:40 PM**_

"You touch him again and I'll kill you without even thinking about it."

Nisei scowled and lowered his hand. "You can't kill me. Seimei would be pissed."

"Oh yes I can," Soubi replied, his voice dark and serious. "Ritsuka come here."

Ritsuka obeyed without another thought and quietly padded to Soubi "You came," He whispered. "You shouldn't be here. Seimei will kill you."

"I'm not going without a fight," Soubi replied, drawing a hand across Ritsuka's hurt and bloody face. "Did you do this to him?" He asked Nisei loudly.

"That's something I would like to know, too," A voice said from behind them. "Nisei did you hurt my little brother?" Ritsuka felt chills up his back at Seimei's voice. Seimei paused for a moment and looked at them. A wicked smile came across his face. "You shouldn't be here, Soubi. I suppose I'm going to have to fight you, then. Not like you'll win or anything but I suppose it's worth a good laugh," He continued, shouldering his way past Ritsuka and Soubi.

Ritsuka looked up at his Fighter, who met his eyes and gave him a small nod. "I'll protect you," He said taking his hand and holding onto it firmly..

"_I declare battle by Word-Spell_!" Nisei called, initiating the battle. "_We are Beloved. You cannot beat us for we are invincible!_"

" _I accept_," Soubi's tone changed as he said the words. "_We are Loveless_," As he held out his hand the setting changed before them. The force field each unit sent out collided and everyone inside were thrown into what seemed to be another dimension.

_**???**_

_**Location: Battlefield **_

_**Date: May ninth**_

_**Time: 12:45 PM**_

Youji winced as Nagisa shrieked and covered her ears. Seven watched wide-eyed forward and Ritsu flinched. He himself had let out a surprised yelp and held onto Natsuo tightly as a thin line cut through his vision and a loud ringing sounded in their ears. Light, L, Matsuda, and Soichiro had all turned and were giving them a stare as if they were crazy.

"Hold on!" Youji shouted, knowing what was coming up next. Natsuo had his eyes shut tightly and was still clutching Youji. A blinding light flashed, causing everyone but Ritsu to attempt to block out the light by covering their faces.

The light and the ringing died down and they were all on the ground. Youji guessed that the authorities' van had been left behind. He pulled Natsuo up and looked around them; they were in a clearing surrounded by wooded area. The ground didn't seem solid, which it wasn't. It was translucent and darkness with stars glittering dimly could be seen below their feet as well as in the sky above. Loveless (Soubi and Ritsuka) and Beloved (Seimei and Nisei) stood opposite each other, not seeming to take any notice of the rapid setting change.

This was going to be a hell of a battle. Actually, it might've been amusing to watch under different circumstances. Soubi was one of the best Fighters, but he was fighting against Seimei. Youji anticipated the trouble he was going to go through, fighting his bonded Sacrifice. Yes, this was going to be interesting even though it wasn't going to be fun to watch. This was the battle that was going to decide their future and if they would die or live.

"What just…happened?" Soichiro questioned in almost a whisper.

"A force field was just let out," Ritsu answered. "It transported us with the units battling."

That was a huge field. It also meant that they all may feel the affects of the attacks sent out by Nisei.

"If Soubi loses," Natsuo started, speaking Youji's thoughts.

"-Then we all die," Youji finished with fear.

_**???**_

_**Location: Battlefield **_

Date: May ninth

_**Time: 12:47 PM**_

"Attack, Nisei," Seimei ordered with a strange calmness.

Soubi scowled at that voice and the tone Seimei was using. He'd been given the same order so many times before. This wasn't anything different with the way he was ordering Nisei.

"_Darkness strike through my opponent. Cover him. Cut him. Make him bleed like never before. Laceration!"_

"_Defense!_" Soubi yelled. That last spell sounded worse than gruesome. Ritsuka wouldn't be able to take that kind of pain "_The light will always seep through the darkness. The light is never ending, where as the darkness will deteriorate_." A transparent shield covered the team. Darkness clouded over the dome-like shield, which soon was gone in explosion of light.

Soubi leaned back, a half-smirk on his face. "Your turn," He said mockingly.

Seimei was saying something to him but they were talking too quietly for anybody else to hear them.

"_Restriction_!" Nisei called out finally. "_Limit the freedom of movement to nothing!_"

The feeling of the chains fastening on his wrists was familiar to Soubi, but not so much to Ritsuka. He let out a small high-pitched shriek and jerked backwards, yanking on the chains that connected them.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi turned to him and held up his own hands, showing they were bonded together. Ritsuka looked in pain but he was able to contain it.

"I'm fine," Ritsuka said, his voice tight. It hurt Soubi to see his Sacrifice like this. He was going to take the chains off. That way, Ritsuka wouldn't be in any pain. "Don't take the restraints off. I can manage the pain and if you don't attack, we'll lose for sure."

Ritsuka was speaking Soubi's fears. Was he going to be able to attack Seimei. He could feel his scars bleeding.

_Beloved_

The marks were the only things that connected the original Beloved pair together. Now they were keeping him from fighting Seimei. Something in Soubi's subconscious mind told him the he couldn't fight him.

Seimei laughed, "Ha! Just as I thought! You can't fight me. You can't do anything against me. You can't even object to me! You see Ritsuka? I told you he couldn't defy me. He still belongs to me!"

That hurt. Emotional pain was always worse than physical and right now, Soubi felt like Seimei had just punched him. The only reason it was so bad was that it was true.

"Soubi," Ritsuka said, pulling at his sleeve and getting his attention. "Don't you tell me not to believe everything Seimei says?"

"…This is different, Ritsuka."

"How?" He asked. "It's all in your head. There is absolutely nothing stopping you from attacking him."

Soubi stared at him for a moment more. Ritsuka had know idea that he had just contradicted everything he had learned.

"I'm sorry that my little brother has no knowledge of the laws of fighting," Seimei sneered.

Soubi glared at him, "I don't know who died and made you God, but he must be a real ass."

Nisei and Seimei took that moment to attack again. "_Your light may shine brightly but it can always be put out_," Nisei stated, amusement gleaming plainly on his face. "_Shadows, consume the enemy. Make them delusional. Make them see their greatest fear._"

Shadows swirled around them, poisonous and their affects already starting. Ritsuka looked dizzy and was whimpering. Soubi had to do something quick. He wanted desperately to defend but then that would close an opening to attack.

"_Reflection_," He decided to Seimei's dismay. "_The attack released will be mirrored. Whatever damage is done to us will also be done to you_."

"Do something Nisei!" Seimei screamed as the fog began to have its affects on him.

Ritsuka was losing consciousness fast. Soubi had just managed to catch him when he began to lose his balance. "Ritsuka…" He murmured. "Should I have protected you? I'm sorry… I should have-"

"No," He interrupted. "No. This won't faze me. I already know what my worst fear is and I know it won't happen. Just don't let go of me," He was starting to fade away. Soubi tightened his arms around him, hoping to give him some hope in the hell he was facing.

Seimei collapsed to the ground, breaking his fall with his arms. He was visibly fighting to keep his eyes open. He was breathing hard and yelling out "No!" and other not comprehendible words over and over again.

Ritsuka's eyes blinked open as soon as Seimei stopped screaming. He had a terrified expression on his face but looked relieved when he woke up out of his trance.

"What…happened?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing," Soubi said, loosening his grip slightly. "My deflection worked. Seimei went through the same thing you did.

It was then that Seimei looked up and said, "You want me to die, don't you, Ritsuka?" He stood up and pointed at Ritsuka. "You really hate me, don't you?"

Ritsuka was silent.

"Stop it," Soubi told Seimei. "Don't ask him things like that."

"I can if I want to. Besides it's all true, isn't it?"

Soubi wasn't surprised by the chain that tighten around his neck. Ritsuka was prying at the metal collar-like chain, trying to loosen it with his hands. Soubi pulled him closer and tilted his head up.

"Don't listen to anything he says," He told him. "Don't trust him. He's desperate to win." He brought the boy's face closer and brushed their lips together quickly.

"You're getting awfully close to my brother, Soubi," He ignored Seimei's comment and continued comforting Ritsuka.

"Close your eyes and listen to my voice," Soubi told him. Sure enough, the restraints had broken within a few seconds. "You really disgust me, Seimei. No matter how much you may think you're God, you're not. I don't belong to you anymore. I love Ritsuka now, not you. _Entrapment, don't let them get away_."

"Nisei!" Seimei called out to him in anger as he was bonded to him by the hands. "You don't get it, do you?" He was breathing hard in his rage. "This book allows me to kill whoever I want. All I have to do is write their name," Soubi peered closely at the book Seimei was holding up. It was a simple black notebook with the words 'Death Note' scratched in white English lettering on the fort.

"You bastard!" So _that _was how Seimei was killing every person. Soubi couldn't hold in his fury at him anymore. He took a step forward and punched Seimei in the face.

They were then thrown back into their own dimension as soon as the physical contact was made.

Abandon Seven Moons headquarters Location: Just outside Date: May ninth Time: 1:02 PM The transportation was less violent than last time. L was still musing over what had just happened. There was nothing logical about it. No explanation other than… magic. No, that was impossible. Illogical. Maybe it had been a dream… L wasn't crazy though. He wasn't psychotic.

But that meant that the fight had essentially been magical. L shook his head. He would contemplate this later. Now there were worse things to worry about.

Abandon Seven Moons Headquarters

_**Location: Seven Moons meeting place**_

_**Date: May ninth**_

_**Time: 1:03 PM**_

Soubi didn't even notice the fact that they were back at the abandon headquarters as he slammed Seimei against the wall. "You crazy bastard-!"

He was cut off as Seimei gave him a strong shove, sending Soubi to the floor.

"What gives you the right to play God?!" He raged. His patience had broke and as well as the rules of battle as soon as he made contact with Seimei. Actually, the fact that Soubi had defied Seimei contradicted everything he knew.

Seimei, who'd been standing over Soubi, leaned down and held up the notebook from before close to his face. "This book," He said, his voice portraying evilness. "If I write someone's name in here they die within forty seconds."

Soubi was silent and kept still for a moment, unable to believe that this was how Seimei had been killing everyone. A simple book. There was no other plausible way. He had to be telling the truth.

"Get more information out of him," L's voice came through the small speaker in the chip he'd given to him.

"Why?" Soubi questioned, trying desperately to come up with a plan to both protect Ritsuka and kill Seimei.

A sly smile played on the captor's face, "I hate losing. That's why."

"That's no reason!" Soubi yelled, shocking Seimei by slapping his hand. The notebook went sliding across the floor. They both looked over to where it had landed, finding that it was at Ritsuka's feet.

The boy was standing watching them with wide-eyes.

Seimei scrambled up to retrieve it but Soubi caught up to him about halfway there. Seimei fell face-first on the floor after being kicked by Soubi. He quickly hooked his legs from under him and abruptly they were both on the ground.

They were struggling with each other for different reasons- Seimei to get the Death Note and Soubi to keep him from getting it.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi called out to him as he pinned Seimei down for a split second. "You have to do it!"

Abandon Seven Moons Headquarters Location: Just outside Date: May ninth

_**Time: 1:10 PM**_

L sat in the safety of the back seat of the car, streaming the audio from inside the run down shack. There was lots of crashing around and yelling that could be heard without the microphone installed in the chip. Soubi and Seimei were obviously fighting with each other, from the choice of words they were yelling at each other.

Light gently tapped him on the shoulder. L turned to him, "What?"

"Matsuda suggests that we send re-enforcements to help and arrest," Light told him.

"Well then, Matsuda must be an idiot," L said, raising his voice to make sure Matsuda heard him in the front seat. "We are dealing with a force previously unknown to us."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Soichiro sounded borderline angry.

"What do you want to do?"

"Tell the reinforcements to get the snipers ready," Soichiro told Matsuda. "Get them to acquire a shot on either Seimei or the adult with him."

L wasn't listening to him anymore. The sudden loud crash from the computer had drawn his attention. Silence.

"Ritsuka!" He heard Soubi's voice yell out. "You have to do it!"

"Screw the snipers, Matsuda, I need a camera in that shack!" L told him with urgency. He couldn't be sure what Soubi had meant but it didn't sound good.

Abandon Seven Moons Headquarters

_**Location: Seven Moons meeting place**_

_**Date: May ninth**_

_**Time: 1:12 PM**_

Soubi was shoved off of Seimei before he could say anything else to Ritsuka.

"Who are you to tell him what to do?" He heard Seimei hiss in his ear as he landed on the floor. "I thought you said he was his own person."

"Stop turning my own words against me," Soubi told him, trying to get off the floor but was unsuccessful due to Seimei's foot on his back.

"Turning your words against you?" Seimei was trying to sound innocent. "Now why would I ever to that? You really are an idiot."

Seimei removed his foot and Soubi was up in a second. "You know there's one thing I never understood about you," He said. "And that is why you think everyone around you but one person is some disgusting creature."

Seimei took a step forward and slapped Soubi across the face. "Shut…up," He growled. "Shut up! I don't want to hear you talk! Don't talk to me like you have more power than me! I'm God, dammit! You can't touch me!"

It hurt. It always hurt when Seimei would strike Soubi. He had done it many times before and each time the simple slap had hurt more. But, Seimei had never exploded like this before. It was like he was paranoid.

Yes, that it. He was paranoid. He was afraid that Soubi could truly cause harm to him and that's why he was freaking out.

He looked at Ritsuka to find that he was still standing there shaking.

"Ritsuka, you know it's the only way," Soubi told him.

"No!" Seimei shouted, running forward and shoving Soubi out of the way. "Don't listen to this liar!"

Abandon Seven Moons Headquarters

_**Location: Just outside**_

_**Date: May ninth**_

_**Time: 1:15 PM**_

"We cannot get a clear shot on Seimei or his colleague without hitting Ritsuka or Soubi. Permission to obtain a new location?" One of the snipers said into the microphone.

L had his attention trained his computer monitor. The reinforcements had set up a camera in front of the window. He could see how everything was going down inside. Soubi and Seimei were fighting physically and Ritsuka was looking from them to the notebook with the words 'Death Note' on it laying at his feet.

"That's a negative," L said into his headset. "Stand down."

"What?!" The sniper and Soichiro both said at once.

"Stand down," L repeated, raising his hand. "There's nothing we can do. This is not our fight anymore." 

_**Abandon Seven Moons Headquarters**_

_**Location: Just outside**_

_**Date: May ninth**_

_**Time: 1:16 PM**_

"We have to help them!" Youji raged, pulling on Seven's arm. "Soubi and Ritsuka can't handle it alone and _they_," He was sneering in disgust and pointing at the task force's van, "Clearly aren't going to do anything!"

Seven glanced to where Nagisa and Ritsu were conversing. Nagisa met her gaze and gave her a slow, sad nod. "They're right," She murmured just loud enough for Seven to hear.

Ritsu placed his hands on Youji's shoulder. He froze instantly and let go of Seven. The blind man realized him and spoke to the four of them outside, "Youji and Natsuo should go."

Abandon Seven Moons Headquarters

_**Location: Seven Moons meeting place**_

_**Date: May ninth**_

_**Time: 1:19 PM**_

Ritsuka had a choice to make. Kill his brother or leave him alive. It wasn't simple. Not for him, anyway. This was it. This was the turning point. Nobody had wanted to admit it but all along everyone had known that the only solution to this entire conspiracy was to kill Seimei.

Seimei. Ritsuka's own brother. He'd looked up to him for so many years. But, that had all been a lie. Seimei had betrayed him. He had betrayed his trust. Everything Ritsuka thought he knew about Seimei was all a façade.

Still, he couldn't forget all the times he had cared for him. Was that all a lie, too? Ritsuka wasn't even sure what he should believe any more.

Wait, there was one thing. Ritsuka loved Soubi and he trusted him with his life. If he let Seimei live, Soubi would surely die.

Ritsuka picked up the notebook with shaking hands and opened it to the page that Seimei had bookmarked with a pen.

"No!" He heard Nisei yell as he ran at him from where he'd been hiding.

Abandon Sevens moons headquarters Location: Just outside Date: May ninth

_**Time: 1:21 PM**_

"Ritsu!" Nagisa grasped onto him, screaming and in tears. "How could you do that?!" She sobbed. "My Zeroes aren't ready! They aren't ready, Ritsu!! How could you take them away from me?!" She held him tight and cried on his shoulder.

Ritsu pulled away from her but didn't let go. "Listen to me, Nagisa," He spoke slowly and took her face in his hands. "They will not die. Do understand me?"

The hysteric woman gave a small squeak and nodded, "I thought you didn't support my project…"

"If I didn't why would I have agreed to retrain them? You trained them well. That's how I know they won't die."

Abandon Seven Moons Headquarters Location: Seven Moons meeting place Date: May ninth Time: 1:22

"Wind blow and knock the opponent down. He can not intervene!" Ritsuka heard two voices say at once. He rapidly glanced around to find Soubi as the first person on the floor underneath Seimei. His outstretched hand was directed at Nisei who was, at that moment, in a middle of a leap to attack Ritsuka.

The other half of the spell had come from Natsuo. He was standing in the doorway with Youji right next to him, pointing at Nisei.

There was only a second between the spell being cast from the two to the wind slamming into Nisei and those around him. Nisei's eyes grew huge as he was sent flying backwards and into the wall without warning. The crash of him connecting with the one brick wall shook the abandon shack and the sound of his spine breaking could be heard.

The results were less dramatic for Ritsuka, who was simply knocked off of his feet. He was blown onto his stomach and as soon as the gust stopped he scrambled towards the still open notebook and grabbed the pen.

No thoughts went through his head. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Ritsuka's hands had a short spasm. Youji and Natsuo were rushing towards Nisei who was growling with anger and headed towards Ritsuka with his hands stretched out. Seimei had gotten off of Soubi had was trying to get to Ritsuka when Soubi attacked him again from behind.

Ritsuka forced his hands to still and began scribbling a name down in huge letters.

_A-O-Y_

Nisei had shoved Natsuo aside, but Youji was still kicking and scratching at him.

_A-G-I_

Soubi had pinned Seimei under him and was now staring at Ritsuka with both worry and hope

_S-E-I_

Nagisa, Seven, Ritsu, Light, L, Matsuda, and Soichiro all held their breath outside, none of them daring to make a sound, all of them knowing what was coming next.

_M-E_

Seimei had slipped out of Soubi's hold and Nisei had gotten both Zero boys out of the way.

_I_

For Ritsuka, the world had returned to its normal pace. He stared at the name written diagonally and taking up the entire page.

_AOYAGI SEIMEI_

Ritsuka let out a short cry as Nisei's hands closed around his neck and Seimei dropped to the floor.

Dead.

Seimei

Was

Dead.

_I killed my own brother,_ he thought. His vision was ebbing away and black spots were starting to appear. _I killed…_

The last words of the thought were lost as the black spots completely clouded Ritsuka's vision and a fog masked his mind.

_________________________

THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE!!!

I used an editing process for this that i am NOT used to at all. This chapter took two editors (three counting myself) and four or five drafts (i lost track .). The first draft was the copy I gave to my friend Casey which was only halve done. Second draft was the finished copy. Third draft had the most changes. I re-wrote the battle scene and read through it about three times. I also fixed words I had used too much. From there I sent it to Koryssa to edit it. I made the final changes and heres the final copy.

yeah, LOTS of work.

But i am happy with the turnout.

Stay tuned for a couple chapters that are basicly epilouges.

Special thanks to: Koryssa and Casey for their editing help! I really owe you two one!

Love you, my reviewers,

Wolfie


	11. Chapter 11: Confrontation

_**Abandon Seven Moons Headquarters**_

_**Location: Just outside**_

_**Date: May ninth**_

_**Time: 1:30 PM**_

"Go!" L ordered, pointing at what remained of the abandon headquarters. He and the others were now out of the van after seeing Seimei dieing. "Move in! Move in!" He told the reinforcements. "Matsuda, call medical help. I don't care if they have to run over any cars on the highways. Get them here fast or that boy will die of asphyxiation and severe trauma!" Matsuda nodded and ran off to call for help. With that, L quickly made his way into the headquarters.

Some other authorities were already fighting Seimei's accomplice to the ground and handcuffing him.

"Get off of me! I did nothing wrong!" He was yelling repeatedly.

L flipped out his badge that showed he was from the NPA, "Sure you didn't. You're under arrest for multiple charges such as child abuse, accomplice to murder, murder, and attempted murder. Take him, Soichiro."

As Soichiro shoved the black-haired future-convict forward L could overhear him muttering to him, "A court won't show any mercy for this. Which charge you want to start with first?"

Soubi knelt on the ground holding Ritsuka in his arms. He looked up at the task force with a strange almost helpless look on his face. "He needs help," He said quietly.

"We're getting it," L told him.

Light cautiously stepped out from behind him and stooped to pick up the 'Death Note' notebook. He froze suddenly and dropped it.

_**Abandon Seven Moons Headquarters **_

_**Location: Seven Moons meeting place**_

_**Date: May ninth**_

_**Time: 1:32 PM**_

Light's fingers brushed over the notebook in front of him. He froze all of the sudden and his eyes dilated.

In a furious rush all of his memories returned to him. Every memory of being Kira, of handing off the Death Note to Rem to hand it off to some selfish bastard. She couldn't have picked a better person, either. That Seimei kid had been one power-freak. And she had exposed a new world that would surely drive L completely insane.

This was just great. He had the task force's trust and he had revealed something almost unrealistic. He felt like laughing but he couldn't. He had to focus on what he'd been doing before he remembered. Then he would kill L.

_**Abandon Seven Moons Headquarters**_

_**Location: Seven Moons meeting place**_

_**Date: May ninth**_

_**Time: 1:33 PM**_

Soubi held onto Ritsuka, unable to let go. He could feel his fever burning through the sleeves of his shirt. His breathing was labored and the marks on his neck from Nisei's hands were turning black. Soubi himself had spots of blood on his clothes and his hair was matted with the red substance. Most of it was Seimei's though, but he didn't care. His top priority was Ritsuka.

Soubi could hear sirens just outside. He looked up to see L standing a safe distance away from him. He gave him a slight nod as if to say it was okay.

An few hours later Soubi waited in the waiting room. He couldn't remember how long he'd been here but it had been awhile. People shot glances at him from across the room and whispered to on another in nervousness and some in amusement. One person had even walked straight up to him with a doctor at his side, pointed at him, and said loudly, "There. That's the escaped mental ward patient."

_Well that was blunt;_ Soubi had thought to himself but didn't say his usual cold sarcastic remark. The doctor had flushed in embarrassment and hurried the man off. Soubi had other things on his mind.. For the first time in a long time, he felt the odd sensation of being scared. He could have tried harder. He should have snapped Nisei's neck the moment he laid hands on Ritsuka.

But he hadn't. He had been too shocked at Seimei's actual death to notice Nisei attempting to suffocate Ritsuka. And now he feared that Ritsuka wouldn't make it through. It'd be all his fault if the staff at the hospital couldn't save him.

"It's not you're fault, you know," Soubi hadn't even registered that Ritsu was leaning against the wall next to where he was sitting. He glared at him, not saying anything. "Don't look at me like that."

"How did you…?"

"You always had that look on your face when you were silent."

Soubi really didn't want to talk to him. He was afraid that he'd snap on him. His anger at Ritsu had been brewing for years and he was almost at his breaking point. "You would know."

"I still don't know why you stay with that boy. You can always come back to me," Ritsu said calmly.

"No," Soubi got up, ready to leave and go to another part of the hospital.

"He's too young, Soubi-kun."

Soubi froze, half-way across the room. That shoved him violently over the edge. _That_ word had come from Ritsu. Of all people! He was contradicting himself! "Young?!" He yelled. "I wouldn't even _think_ of doing anything to him! Unlike you on the other hand! Don't you remember what you did to me when I was his age?!"

"What do you mean?" Ritsu was still acting calm, quiet, and innocent.

"You _raped_ me!" Everyone in the emergency waiting room was staring at them now. "Eight years ago! You bastard! I was twelve and you were my teacher. That's not only illegal, but sick! Of all the students, you picked me to get close to and rape! Why? Screw you, you idiot, I don't even want to know why! It's probably a sick reason anyways!"

"You reminded me of your mother," Ritsu replied in what was a whisper. There was something in his voice. Was it…regret?

_Good_, Soubi wanted to say. _You should regret sleeping with me when I was only twelve. How could you think that I would do the same thing to Ritsuka?_ Yeah, he'd thought about it more than once but he wouldn't do the same thing to him so young. When he was older Soubi would take his ears. But not now.

"You made me believe you loved me. You led me to think that you would give me your name!"

"I did love you but you know that I couldn't-!"

"You liar," Soubi sneered, still yelling. "You could've and you know it damn well. Instead you gave me to that psychotic son-of-a-bitch."

"I didn't know. I swear I didn't know," He sounded close to fearful now.

"Do you know how much _crap_ I had to put up with that day you raped me?! They all knew who did it to me, Ritsu! You made my life hell!" Soubi didn't care who was watching now. It was all true and both of them knew it. "Go away. I don't want to see you. I don't want to talk to you. I don't even want to remember you, but I don't really have a choice, now do I?! Just get the hell away from me. There's nothing you can do. It's over. It's been over for a long time now. You can't take back anything you said or did. I hate you."

"You don't mean that…"

"Of course I do! I have no reason to like you. I hate you! Don't say anything; just get out of my sight."

Soubi realized then that the nurse at the front desk was making rapid hand motions to him, trying to get him to come to her.

He said nothing to Ritsu but as he passed he heard him murmur "I'm sorry" under his breath. Soubi looked back at him for a second but then shook his head and walked away.

"Aoyagi Ritsuka is in a stable condition," The nurse at the front desk told him.

Soubi had been sure she was going to call him out for causing such a big disturbance. She had just told him that Ritsuka was alive! Nisei hadn't killed him! "Am I allowed in?"

"Are you part of his family?"

"I'm the closest thing he has to one."

She was thoughtful for a moment, "Alright. Follow me." She got up and led him out of the room and into another part of the hospital.

Soubi followed without even looking back at Ritsu, who was still standing there, head down.

* * *

Oh look another chapter~! This one is mainly centered around the fight between Ritsu and Soubi. You have to admit it; you had to have seen in coming. I was listening to multiple songs while writing this fight. Here's dome that I think fit these two and the relationship they have:

Call me When you're sober- Evanescence

Never Again- Nickelback (particularly the bridge that goes: _Father's a name you haven't earned yet; you're just a child with a temper; Haven't you heard don't hit a lady?; kicking your ass would be a pleasure._ Because it is clear the Soubi used to think of Ritsu as his father)

How you remind me- Nickelback (I like them okay?!)

Broken- Bad religion

I always listen to music when I write. Makes me happy :3 I'll do a playlist in the author's comments in the last chapter.

Thank you all so much for reviewing! I cannot even come CLOSE to expressing how much gratitude I have! Keep on reviewing! There will be another two chapters to wrap things up.

Luv you all,

Wolfie

PS- okay, show of hands who saw the Black Eyed Peas performance on Oprah's 24th season premier? Go watch it on youTube if you haven't. It was AMAZING!!


	12. Chapter 12: End

_**???**_

_**Location: ???**_

_**Date: ???**_

_**Time: ???**_

__Black. That was the only color Ritsuka could see. Darkness. Nothing could penetrate it. Where was he? He could feel the invisible barriers closing in around him. He screamed, calling out to someone who wasn't there. The pressure was crushing him…

White. Ritsuka awoke with a jolt. The light in the room was bright after being in the darkness. His vision was bad and unadjusted, making the figure standing over him seem blurry.

As the room came into focus, he came to the realization that he was in a hospital room and that the person standing next to him was Soubi.

"What happened…?" He asked him.

"You're in a hospital," Soubi told him, a small smile on his face. "You suffered minor concussion, multiple bruising, and there's a break in your arm."

Ritsuka reached up and felt the bandage wrapped around the circumference of his head. "How long have I been here?"

"A couple of days."

Ritsuka swallowed, trying to gather the courage to say what he wanted to. "What happened to Seimei?"

Soubi's expression was unreadable and he looked away, "Seimei is dead, Ritsuka." Neither one of them wanted to say it but they both knew that Ritsuka had killed him.

He shook his head. This shouldn't affect him. It had to be done. Ritsuka had had no other choice. Still, the sadness and regret came, washing over him. He didn't regret killing Seimei, he regretted not seeing his true side earlier. Maybe then he could have talked him out of him.

"…And Nisei?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"He's been arrested and is most likely being given the death penalty."

Well, that was a relief. They probably had him down for about a million charges. A court trail was going to be hell, especially if they had a jury.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said, tilting the smaller male's face upwards, forcing him to look at him. "You know as well as I do that there was no way that you could have prevented this."

Ritsuka broke out in the tears he'd been trying to hold back. "If… If only I…!" His sobs prevented him from getting even a sentence out. His head hurt as well as every bone in his body. Maybe he deserved this. Maybe this was his punishment for killing his own brother. That was something called fratricide. The act of killing one's brother.

Then again, there were the crimes Seimei committed. Matricide, Patricide, and other forms of horrific murders. He faked his death, leaving Ritsuka. He had lied to him, making him believe the façade of who Ritsuka thought he was. He'd thought him to be dead. Then he had showed up in the middle of the night at an academy, tortured Soubi and then took off with data and a couple hostages. Who had this man really been?

Ritsuka's tears had lightened by then and he was now able to speak.

"Soubi," He said, wanting to know the truth and knowing the one person who would tell it to him. "Tell me about Seimei. Everything. I want to know everything. Not just about him. You. I need to know. Please."

Soubi sighed, taking Ritsuka's hand and sitting on the edge of his bed, readying himself to tell a long story. The truth.

"Fifteen years ago. I was five. I can still remember the day. My parents died that day. A train crash. I was the only survivor. From there I was taken to the hospital where I met…….."

This is the end of the main story line. There _**is **_a epilogue after this but its unimportant. I really like the ending of this chapter. The manga never explained if Soubi told Ritsuka anything about his past so I decided that I would make him do it in this chapter.

The next chapter is the epilogue which will be put up as soon as I am done putting up this chapter. Holy crap! That makes this fanfic end with thirteen chapters! Unlucky thirteen is actually pretty lucky for me.

I was thinking the other day and I started making connection/comparesons between characters of completely unrelated things. Here are some that I made

Ritsu-Sensei(Loveless)-Gil Grissom (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation) (((I mean really they're just so much alike!)))

Soubi (Loveless)- Gregory House (House) (((Don't ask about this one, okay? Its just that they both have the same sarcastic sense of humor and act similarly around other people.)))

Matsuda (Death Note)-Agent Timothy McGee (NCIS) (((Really, they're both stupid dorks that come through at the least expected times)))

Now you probably think I'm a weirdo XD

Keep reading and reviewing,

Wolfie


	13. Chapter 13: epilogue

_**Aoyagi funerals**_

_**Location: nearby funeral home**_

_**Date: July 29**_

_**Time: 1:17 PM**_

__Ritsuka stood beside Soubi at the funeral home, his expression apathetic. They were booth dressed in black in the tradition of respect for the dead.

"Thank you for coming with me," Ritsuka told Soubi, glancing up at him.

He nodded. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," Ritsuka said, giving him the slightest of smiles.

He barely knew anybody there. There were family members who were obvious about the fact that they hated him. They seemed to despise him even more now that he had Soubi with him. Some of his mother's friends from before she went crazy were there. Most were actually friends and workers of his father's. Not all of them were lawyers, some were Fighters or Sacrifices. Some of them recognized Ritsuka, but all of them recognized Soubi.

Ritsuka was now beginning to get pissed at one of his aunts was drunk and talking very loudly, all the while pointing at the pair.

"I'll bet he's a pedophile and Misaki's son is his bitch. I always knew he'd turn out that way. All kids are annoying bitches. What's worse is that he's _gay_." That sent Ritsuka over the edge. He opened his mouth to say something, but Soubi put his hand on his shoulder.

"Leave it," He murmured in his ear from behind him.

"Why can't people just _shut up_?" He asked, keeping his eyes forward.

"If they want something to talk about or stare at," Ritsuka shivered as Soubi's voice grew lower and closer. "Then we'll give them something they can stare and talk about." They were suddenly kissing. It was passionate and Ritsuka soon slipped into it by closing his eyes and putting his arms around his lover's neck. His relatives grew silent and he could imagine them staring at him. It gave him a sense of satisfaction.

They split apart when Soubi's phone rang. "I'm sorry," He said.

"Turn off your phone," Ritsuka told him.

"I'll ignore it-" He cut himself off as he looked at the caller ID. "It's Soichiro."

"What?" Ritsuka was shocked. The task force had kept them posted but nothing had happened in awhile and it was usually Matsuda who called. "Why is he calling?"

Soubi walked away for a few minutes to answer the call. Ritsuka waited, defiantly meeting the stares from those around him.

"I need to talk to you, Ritsuka," Soubi said, pulling him outside the funeral home. "L died today. That's why Soichiro called."

"What?! How?! Why?!" Ritsuka had a million questions at once.

"Simple; Kira killed him."

_**Five years later**_

_**Location: Aoyagi household**_

_**Date: December 27**_

_**Time: 8:30 AM**_

__Soubi gently nudged the now seventeen year-old Ritsuka awake. He had taken his ears the night before, feeling that he was ready for it. They had been living in Ritsuka's old house for five years now. The two shared a room upstairs and the Zero boys slept downstairs.

Ritsuka's head poked out of the covers, his hair a ruffled black mess. A blush spread across his face and he smiled warmly. Soubi was happy to return that smile.

"Good morning, Ritsuka," He leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"Stop that," Ritsuka told him playfully. "It's too early in the morning for that."

"I suppose you're right. God, you look so cute without your ears."

Once again, they were interrupted by the ringing of Soubi's cell phone. Ritsuka sighed and rest his head on his chest as he picked up the phone.

The person on the other end did most of the talking. Soubi barely said a word but his expression turned serious.

"Well, you'll never guess what happened," He told him, pulling him closer on him so that Ritsuka's entire upper was positioned on Soubi's chest.

"Hm?"

"That was Matsuda," Soubi began, resting his hands on Ritsuka's back. "Soichiro's dead for one thing. Light just died, too. It turns out that he was Kira all along."

"Really?" Ritsuka asked, not really shocked but not expecting the news. "I guess we can all live in peace now. I love you."

"I love you, too," Ritsuka."

_**END**_

*sob* this is really the end, isn't it? Awww I loved writing this so much. I had so much damn fun! And all my reviews were so awesome!

Well, I promised you guys a playlist so here it is:

**Relationship between Seimei & Ritsuka- Dearly Beloved (Bad religion) **

**Chapter six- Come on Get Higher (Matt Nathanson) **

**Chapter eleven- Broken (Bad religion)**

**Relationship between Ritsu & Soubi- Never Again (Nickelback)**

**Relationship between Soubi & Ritsuka- She Will Be Loved (Maroon 5)**

**Seimei- Boulevard Of Broken Dreams (Green Day)**

**Inner conflict Ritsuka has- 21 Guns (Green day)**

**Chapter six- Far away (Nickelback)**

**Relationship Ritsuka has with his mother- Numb (Linken Park)**

**Fight in chapter 10- Thanks for the memories (Fall Out Boy)**

**Relationship between Ritsu & Soubi- Call Me When You're Sober (Evanescence)**

**Relationship Between Seimei and Ritsuka- Whispers in the Dark (Skillet) **

I know some of these songs are a bit strange but if you really listen to the lyrics of the songs like She Will be Loved and Call Me When You're Sober you'll see why I picked those songs. As for Seimei he just deserves his own song. Dearly Beloved is one of my favorite songs on here. Go listen to it if you haven't.

*sobs some more* alright well I have to say goodbye before I really break out in tears. I'm pretty close right now D: . Stay tuned for my other fanfics

I love you all so much!,

Wolfie


End file.
